dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
HoPo
HoPo (ホーポー, HoPo), alternatively known as Majin HoPo (魔人ホーポー, Majin HoPo) is a male Majin, and a former tool of destruction and catastrophe for the wizard Mumbo before he was ultimately absorbed by his subordinate, HoPo. Having been awoken as a means to act in much the same fashion as Majin Buu did for Bibidi, and later, Babidi, HoPo retains a similar destructive and violent nature to Buu's, albeit it has curbed a fair amount after aligning himself with various like-minded comrades. After ending up on the planet Earth in the North Galaxy, HoPo began making himself right at home, and has come to associate the Earth as his home and his self-proclaimed "territory." Aside from aiding his companions in their goals and pursuits, HoPo has frequently been seen on the front lines for the Earth's protection against multiple threats. Due to their strong similarities, HoPo appears to be the fourth universe's equivalent to Majin Buu. Also like Buu, during HoPo's cycles of destruction and slumber, HoPo has assimilated all the evils of every being in the fourth universe, which increases his overall violent, sadistic and sociopathic tendencies. Only the absorption of Mumbo and influence of Tane and friends managed to bring an end to this pattern of behavior. Appearance Pictured Images Original Concepts While HoPo's original character designs deviate a great deal from the images used, there are still some common elements shared between them. The most obvious trait being HoPo's pink Majin skin, and his other Majin features; including his antennae, pores, black fingernails, fang-like canines, green tongue, lack of a nose, rounded "ears," black sclera, and red irises; and it is here where the similarities end, and the differences begin. First and foremost, HoPo's body type is more akin to that of a smaller Super Buu's, as it has the same slim figure and musculature, but isn't quite as tall. However, HoPo is still taller in comparison to Kid Buu, making his height somewhere in between Kid Buu's diminutive stature and Super Buu's tall size. Despite having Super Buu's body shape however, HoPo's face is much more similar to Kid Buu's, and so HoPo looks something like a mix between the two at first glance. Another important piece of information is regarding his head tentacle. As opposed to the single, lone tentacle seen in the images given, HoPo actually has a suite of tentacles lined up on the center of his head, with each having the same length as the next. Ranging around 7 or so tentacles, this formation of short head appendages gives off a similiar appearance to that of a mohawk, especially as the rest of HoPo's head is rather bald, save for the pores that run alongside his "mohawk." As for the rest of his pores, they can be seen scattered across the top of his chest in a V pattern, lined up as 6 pores in the shape of a rectangle on each of his shoulders, and as a set of parallel lines that run down next to his spinal chord. For clothing, HoPo has more personal clothing that he typically wears on a day-to-day basis. His clothes mostly consist of a top, gloves, pants, and boots. For his shirt, HoPo is normally seen wearing a white vest over his bare chest which he leaves open, revealing his chest and torso underneath. The vest is accompanied with a neck-high collar, and is decorated with a golden, rectangular buckle that displays the Majin symbol on it. On his hands, HoPo wears black fingerless gloves that appear to be made in the same fashion as Super Buu and Kid Buu's wrist guards; having been colored black and with yellow trimmings at the end, but only covering his hands and palms, while excluding his fingers and thumbs. Underneath his white vest can be seen a sarashi wrapped around his stomach and lower torso, making this a possible sign by HoPo that he's trying to show off his toughness and strength. He accompanies this look with the usual baggy Majin pants, but instead of being white, the pants are colored purple. To keep his pants up, HoPo wears a black belt much like Majin Buu does, and even has the Majin symbol emblazoned on its golden buckle as well. For boots, HoPo sports the standard black boots with yellow trimmings as usual. Personality HoPo's personality can be summed up quite succintly after viewing the different aspects of what makes up his behavior and mental state; these parts of his personality being "mischievious," "selfish," and "short-tempered." Despite being created through Babidi's magic like Majin Buu had before him, HoPo came out much differently than Babidi had expected. While at first, he was everything Babidi had hoped for, as he had no way of knowing where to find Majin Buu at the time, and needed a means to extend his power and control over the universe, HoPo's differences from Buu soon became more and more dissapointing for the devious wizard. At first, HoPo's willingness to kill and destroy on a whim was music to Babidi's ears, with the only thing keeping HoPo in check was the fear of being sealed away for all eternity by Babidi. Over time however, Babidi began to realize that not only was HoPo's strength deviating from what he had heard Buu's was supposed to be, but that HoPo was showing signs of keen intelligence as well. Capable of rational thought and logic, and also enthusiastic about causing as much damage, destruction and death as possible, HoPo was quickly turning into a nightmare under Babidi's command. HoPo has shown that he has a firm understanding of how certain things work, such as allowing an opponent to make a preemptive strike, in order to study what their opening move will be, and their preferred form of combat and self-defense. While he does tend to think and act like a savage beast most of the time, this is mostly due to his preference for straightforward and often-times barbaric approaches to any challenge or obstacle that gets in his way. Having lived and served under Babidi for so long, HoPo quickly learned that if there was anything blocking him, or if he simply didn't like something, then all he needed to do was use force to get his way. When not applying this twisted logic to whatever irritated him, HoPo showed some surprising levels of comprehension and understanding, even during his time as Babidi's weapon of mass destruction. HoPo showed that he could tell apart what his allies were from his enemies, and was even capable of picking up new fighting techniques whenever he encountered one. To inflict as much fear and sadistic joy out of his conquests of various planets as possible, HoPo soon showed signs of being able to learn how to use his victims' fears against them, and even started showing the ability to lie and tease; even going so far as to trick Babidi for fun, just because he could. The one thing Babidi never taught him however, was empathy. Aside from his unexpected intellegence, such as the ability to speak in clear sentences, HoPo also developed a sick joy for destruction, misery, and fear. Thanks in part to his deplorable master, Babidi, HoPo quickly associated the pain and suffering of others with fun, and soon, even self-worth, pride in himself, and sheer wicked happiness. He would giggle and laugh after watching the glow of a destroyed city, and treated the anhialation of a planet as a simple show. He would even ask Babidi if he did a good enough job in his assaults, and would even suggest trying to outdo himself to please the wizard. Indeed, if anything, it was this sadistic, psychopathic personality that made HoPo a feared name throughout the North Galaxy, if not the universe. Many citizens of a planet who knew of Babidi's attacks throughout space would either try to evacuate their planets if they could, or simply find a suitable hiding place to wait out HoPo's onslaught of their planet. Others would try to appease Babidi by getting on his good side, and thus spare themselves the horror of being wiped out by HoPo later on. Naturally, acting as Babidi's tool, HoPo showed no care or preference for anything that wasn't designated as a target of his might by Babidi. His only interests were in making Babidi happy, and indulging in his destructive career. Sometime after Babidi's betrayal of HoPo, due to his growing dissapointment in HoPo's limitations, and his fear that HoPo would one day grow bored of him and attempt to kill him for his own freedom, HoPo was put into a form of stasis within his sealing chamber, and shoved off into space with the hopes he'd crash into a star or asteroid. HoPo was then unheard of for the next millenia or so. Eventually enough, HoPo's sealing chamber crashed onto Earth of all places, where the violent landing awoke the ancient extraterrestrial terror. Knowing he was betrayed by Babidi, and was stranded on an unknown planet, HoPo broke all ties with his former master and went about exploring and studying the Earth and its inhabitants. Knowing he had nowhere else to go for the time being, and having found some amusement with what he could do on Earth, HoPo tried adjusting to his new environment, so as to not draw too much attention towards himself, and so that he could save a good deal of the planet for his own enjoyment (mostly the cities and towns.) During this time, HoPo showed his ability to adapt to new situations and circumstances, given how he tried to resist his urges to kill and destroy so as to instead make use of his new surroundings to the best of his abilities. He also began displaying more of his intellect, as he showed increasing interest in the Earth during his stay there, and how he had weighed his options, and opted to hold off destroying the planet and its inhabitants in favor of making use of his situation for his own entertainment in the long run. After making himself at home, and declaring the Earth as his home planet, HoPo got busy and made himself the boss of various city districts. During which, HoPo started expressing his desires to retain his freedom to do as he pleased, obviously still fuming over his betrayal by his creator and former master. Being allowed to do whatever his heart desired made HoPo arrogant, selfish, and stand-offish, among other things. This is when his dominant personality traits came into play. Having put aside his sadistic personality traits (though not by much,) HoPo became highly selfish, and would often take whatever he wanted as his own; even taking great strides in preventing anything or anyone getting in between him and what he wanted. This is how he became the self-proclaimed boss of his various districts prior to meeting his new allies. By killing off anyone foolish enough to compete with him, HoPo inevitably gained enough power through the reputation of his deeds alone. And by using his reputation, HoPo learned to keep control of his territories and everything he wanted to keep for himself within them. His greed and stinginess would get so bad, that if anyone dared to steal food from him, or question his dominance, HoPo would grow increasingly frustrated with the individual, leading the situation at hand to quickly escalate to possible violence and even a fight. HoPo's penchant for play is also to be noted, as even during the years he spent with Babidi, HoPo wasn't afraid to pull pranks for his amusement; be it on innocent people, or even Babidi himself (who was always just one step away from sealing up HoPo for good with every practical joke the Majin pulled on him.) Even in battle, HoPo would sometimes make light of his injuries, or even his own opponents, simply to make them mad; after which, HoPo would get a small laugh or two when at all possible. Some of his favorite routines involved faking his own death, or to twist and contort his body and face into odd and strange appearances (and even then, into some familiar ones as well.) Most of the time, HoPo seems to do this for himself alone, but it has been taken seriously by some of his foes and various bystanders as a strategy when in the heat of battle, to allow his enemies to drop their guards, and thus allow HoPo to deliver a punishing attack onto them without warning. HoPo has not admitted one way or another that his "ploys" are serious in a fight, but he has always taken advantage of them whenever they worked out in his favor. Whether this hints to an ulterior motive or not has not been revealed as of yet. Finally, of the three major personality traits that HoPo developed during his time on Earth, his anger has been something to be wary of; by both friends and foes alike. Even though it has been evident since his creation at the hands of Babidi, HoPo's short-tempered nature had always been held in check by Babidi, who made sure to never let his emotions get the better of him. Without Babidi to call the shots, HoPo's grasp on his temper is limited. He often states his irritation with others, and makes many threats to act upon his urges if things should continue. When in an unstoppable rage, HoPo's strength can rise dramatically without him being aware of it, and on multiple occasions, HoPo has had to be calmed down from this enraged state before he could do any serious unintentional harm (such as destroying the planet he'd be currently fighting on.) While HoPo's allies constantly write him off as a grump, and HoPo has done his best to not let his emotions get carried away, HoPo can most often be seen with his arms crossed over his chest, or with a displeased frown when upset. HoPo's companions have remarked on several occasions that it's difficult (although not impossible) to do almost anything around him, or even to be social at all with HoPo, as the smallest of things could upset him without anyone being aware of it (excluding HoPo himself.) In spite of all this, and HoPo's nasty demeanor and history, HoPo did indeed develop a sense of comaraderie over the years, dating as far back as when he served under Babidi; which only grew stronger after feeling betrayed by the evil wizard. Because of this, HoPo isn't above showing some form of respect to those he's deemed acceptable of his company, and has even been seen growing infuriated over the defeat and deaths of those close to him. After making his first true ally on Earth, HoPo slowly began to learn what true empathy and companionship was like, albeit the roots of his evil past still ran deep within him. Much like Vegeta, from the canonical timeline, HoPo continued to believe he was truly evil, and that any and all attempts to be nice and fight for peace and justice were just a facade on his behalf. Despite clinging on to his old, selfish ways, and only wanting to look out for himself and himself alone, HoPo has shown amazing degrees of selflessness as well; such as stalling an opponent for time to allow his allies to heal or escape, even at the cost of his own health. And while not fully understanding it, or knowing why he feels the way he does, HoPo has shown some level of care for his friends and teammates, and is willing to fight alongside them, but only under the guise that he's doing it for his own benefit, and that he truly isn't working with them at all. Despite his bold-faced lies about his intentions, HoPo has always been seen putting his life on the line for the sake of the Earth, and has even come to be accepted amongst his allies and friends as one of them, whether HoPo approves of this or not (most of the time being the latter.) When not fighting, HoPo displays the usual Majin appetite for candy and sweets. While he is indeed willing to eat anything of the sort, HoPo has shown a distinct fondness for fruit chews, as he is usually never seen eating without one nearby or in hand (or mouth.) And despite not always being present, there's a side of HoPo that shows some interest in women, though as soon as it appears, it can just as easily dissapear in a second. Interestingly, HoPo has only shown a true desire for a mate similiar to himself, which implies that he's more opted towards members of his own race, as opposed to other beings like humans. Despite his claims, he isn't above attempting to pick up human women as his girlfriends, or other attractive alien women as well. Albeit in the end, he still shows little care whether he has a steady girlfriend or not, and only truly seems interested in eating and fighting (as fighting allows HoPo to return to his love for violence.) Powers and Abilities Being a Majin, HoPo is gifted with the usual powers and abilities of tremendous, inhuman showcases of strength, unbelievable speed, and a near-limitless supply of stamina and endurance. To go with this, HoPo has a gargantuan amount of ki at his disposal and is well versed in how to use it; as well as masterfully manipulating his malleable body to his heart's content, capable of skewering his limbs to great lengths, and enlarging portions of his body for increased damage. This ability has also proven useful in evading and dodging enemy attacks, and in creating surprise attacks upon unwary foes, such as by allowing HoPo to strike from a blind spot. HoPo has also shown the capacity to understand and implement hand-to-hand combat as well, and fights just as well from close-range as he does at long-range. HoPo's overall strength hasn't been formally evaluated. However, it has been confirmed that HoPo is far weaker than Majin Buu, as Babidi himself had stated that HoPo failed to meet his expectations, and expressed dissapointment that HoPo was nothing like what he had heard Buu was like back when Buu was still loosely controlled by Babidi's father, Bibidi. This was what lead to HoPo's eventual sealing and rejection, and his inevitable landing on Earth; as well as Babidi's newfound goal to revive Majin Buu, as opposed to trying to recreate him. Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to fly with the use of ki *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' - The power to sense ''ki and power levels *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave *'Absorption' - Like Majin Buu before him and the various Majins known so far, HoPo retains the power to liquefy parts of, or his whole body and wholly engulf his intended targets in order to steal their strength and powers for his own. Aside from gaining new fighting techniques and abilities from his absorbed fighters, HoPo's physical and mental output also heightens, making him far stronger than he normally would be at his base form. While HoPo doesn't use this power often, he has made excellent use out of it in battle, and to some degrees, pragmatic situations too. When HoPo faces a particularly powerful opponent, and there are multiple people nearby, HoPo has shown enough presence of mind to distract his enemy long enough to gather as many powerful bystanders nearby as possible, and absorb them into his being, in order to amplify his powers. Other times, he's used the threat of absorption either as one of his playful tricks, or as a clever tactic to divert attention away from himself and onto the portion of his body he had detached. One instance included HoPo absorbing an exhausted ally who agreed to the idea of being absorbed so as to empower HoPo even further against a common enemy. In other circumstances, HoPo has used his absorption abilities to protect otherwise defenseless individuals until they could be released; or to transport a large convoy of people en masse under the guise of one lone individual. While within HoPo, anyone who's been absorbed doesn't die, but is held deep within his being for an indefinite amount of time until they are released (usually by being spitted out of HoPo's mouth; though HoPo has shown to be able to expel anyone within him using the same process meant for absorbing others into his body in the first place.) Interestingly, unlike Majin Buu, who kept his absorbed fighters hostage within himself, HoPo has shown that he will only hold those in pods who he feels shouldn't be trusted within his body. On the other hand, for those he does trust, only a portion of goo will appear somewhere on the affected person's body. This effectively allows HoPo to still access their strength and powers without holding them against their will, and in return grants the absorbed individual the ability to sense whatever HoPo senses, including ''ki, making for a potent combo between HoPo and the absorbed individual. Additionally, the only known drawback to HoPo's absorption ability seems to be the use of an energy shield, which prevents a complete absorption, but still allows the user of the energy shield to enter HoPo's body and remain fully conscious. *'Body Manipulation and Regeneration' - HoPo's body is completely malleable, and as a result, grants him the power to fully control his body as he sees fit. With his power of body manipulation, HoPo is capable of stretching, shape-shifting, enlarging, shrinking, and liquifying himself in a number of different ways. Useful for offense and defense, it's also a crucial key in HoPo's ability to absorb others. By using the same power to fully manipulate his own body, HoPo can easily regenerate from even the most fatal of wounds. Through regeneration at a sub-molecular level, and combined with his Majin level of resilience and his boundless stamina, HoPo seems nearly immortal and impossible to kill. However, through many fights, it has been revealed that HoPo's regeneration has limits to how long it can help him stay alive. During one assault on a planet, HoPo's exhaustion caused his regenerative powers to slow down and become less effective, as he had only regenerated his right upper leg, and not all of his lost lower body. It was this limitation, among others, that caused Babidi to doubt HoPo's strength, and ultimately expel him into the depths of space, only to be left for dead. *'Mystic Attack' - This is HoPo's ability to stretch and skewer his arms, legs, and the rest of his body at his leisure. Aside from standard melee strikes and ki blasts, this has been one of HoPo's more frequently seen abilities. HoPo has displayed the ability to use this power to strike his enemies from afar, and with just as much speed as if he were fighting in close-range. He's even twisted and distorted his body into various forms to augment his hand-to-hand combat skills, and has shown the ability to increase the size of his hands and feet in order to cover a wider surface area, and to inflict greater damage upon his foes. What makes this particular use of the Mystic Attack dangerous, is that HoPo doesn't lose any speed when he enlarges his extremities, making fighting him in this state rather difficult, and very annoying for his opponents. The only known downside to this form of Mystic Attack is that it makes the affected portions of HoPo's body an even bigger target to his enemies, and thus making it harder to avoid attacks. *'Instant Learning' - While this technique doesn't really have a name, it's the ability HoPo seems to possess which explains why he's capable of mimicing certain fighting techniques after witnessing them only for a brief moment of time. When HoPo was witnessed using this innate ability, an onlooker made note that it must be because of HoPo's natural sense for battle after years of honing and perfecting his fighting abilities over countless years. With it, HoPo has managed to learn a few techniques outside his usual arsenal, such as the Extinction Wave technique, used by Tane after their first fight against each other. *'Chocolate Beam' - The unique energy beam technique that all Majins seem to possess, which allows them to transform anything nearby into chocolate, candy or other sweets with a flick of their head antennae. HoPo has exhibited that not only does he use this ability to create candy for his own consumption, but that he has used it to transform other people and objects into nearly anything he can think of; be it for practical uses, or simply to create more mischief for his own amusement. *'Kiai' - A form of ki manipulation in which an invisible, yet still clearly felt ki blast is shot out from HoPo's body and inflicts damage and harm to anything within range. *'Eye Lasers' - While normally a less seen form of ki manipulation by those who can harness their ki, HoPo tends to use this ability in tandem with multiple ki blasts in order to overwhelm his opponents into submission. He's also been shown using this technique to injure or paralyze much weaker foes than himself, and to destroy anything in the immediate area that he wishes to dispose of. *'Mouth Energy Wave' - A wave of energy fired from within HoPo's mouth. While HoPo doesn't primarily fire a beam of energy everytime he uses this technique, he has on several occasions unleashed one on his opponents every now and again. HoPo's more recognizeable form of this technique is what's known as his Evil Bullet technique, with which HoPo fires a concentrated blast of energy from his mouth instead of a continuous wave. **'Evil Bullet' - *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - A variation of the standard ki blast where HoPo fires much more powerful ki blasts than a regular energy volley, in which the ki blasts are faster, stronger, and more potent than when used normally. On its own, the Full Power Energy Blast Volley can build up some impressive damage, but HoPo tends to mix other forms of energy blasts into the mix as well, further increasing its potency. This technique is mostly a build-up to HoPo's Evil Rain technique, in which HoPo adds eye lasers and blasts from his antennae to increase the damage dealt to his opponent in battle. It's mostly always finished up with an Evil Bullet afterward, to ensure the damage has been dealt. **'Evil Rain' - Being a variation of the Full Power Energy Blast Volley, this technique includes overwhelming the opponent with stronger and faster ki blasts than usual, though this is merely only the first step to a larger combination of energy blasts. While busy unleashing an unending hail of ki blasts from his hands, HoPo will further increase the attack's overall destructiveness by blasting the opponent with ki blasts from his antennae, as well as throwing in a multitude of eye lasers for added effect. This increases the amount of damage dealt to the opponent, as well as making it harder to fully escape once engulfed in the shower of ki blasts and eye lasers. Once finished, the technique may or may not be followed up by a large ki blast from HoPo's mouth, which is intended to fully finish off the foe for good measure. **'Dashing Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - While the ki blasts are no different than those of a standard Full Power Energy Blast Volley, HoPo tends to dash at high speeds in mid-air when he releases his volley, allowing him to quickly assault his opponent with powerful ki blasts without being a sitting duck. This also allows him to keep up with moving opponents who may try to dodge the initial blasts from the technique. Much like the Extinction Wave, this was a technique HoPo copied from Tane during their initial fight. *'Extinction Wave' - A technique HoPo copied after witnessing it being used by Tane in their fight. It is a potent energy wave comparable to that of the Kamehameha. After getting into the technique's stance and charging it up to the desired level of power, the Extinction Wave is fired from HoPo's palms as an energy wave. Unlike most depictions of the Extinction Wave in use, where it's displayed as a red energy wave, HoPo's variation of the Extinction Wave appears as a pink energy wave, much like the rest of his ki blasts. **'Mouth Extinction Wave' - A variation of the standard Extinction Wave technique in which HoPo fires an Extinction Wave from his mouth and not his palms. The appearance is similiar to that of a mouth energy wave, but is far more powerful. HoPo tends to use this variation as a surprise attack in order to catch his opponents off guard, or whenever he needs to use his hands for something else. *'Evil Saw' - HoPo uses his malleable body to roll himself up into a ball while keeping his antennae extended outward. While airborne, HoPo will then spin himself at a rapid speed and coat himself in ki, creating a spinning razor disk that travels vertically around his body, while the rest is obscured by a bright light. The technique seems to work by using his antennae as the conduit for the razor-like effects of his ki. Once ready, HoPo will then chase after his intended target and try to slice them apart with his spinning body. Using his ability to sense ki, HoPo rarely loses whoever it is he tries to chase down, though if the person is capable to do so, then by reducing their power level to as low as they can manage, they may be able to throw HoPo off their trail. Trivia *HoPo's name is a pun and an anagram based on the magical incantation, "'Ho'cus 'Po'cus." It takes the first two letters of each word, and combines them into one name. *While not evident with the images displayed, in Wyvern 0m3g4's original concept for HoPo's appearance, HoPo was intended to have multiple head antennae that would resemble a mohawk. This would later be played up in HoPo's personality, where he would display sensitivity towards his odd-looking head antennae and grow enraged towards anyone who mocked it in his presence. **Additionally, the Evil Saw technique was made with HoPo's head antennae in mind, as his antennae play a large role in how the technique is performed. It's made less clear with the displayed images' single antennae however. **HoPo's intended "mohawk" was also a key factor in the creation of the Evil Rain technique, as each head antennae could independantly fire an energy blast when HoPo desired it to. This would lead to even MORE energy blasts than usual, causing a greater degree of harm to HoPo's given opponent. **HoPo's mohawk was also made with the Mystic Attack in mind. *In the original concept I had for HoPo, he is wearing purple baggy Majin styled pants, instead of the traditional white coloration. This was an idea I got from Kid Buu's commonly seen 2nd costume in most recent Dragonball video games, such as the Budokai Tenkaichi and Raging Blast series, in which Kid Buu is seen with orange skin and purple pants instead of pink and white respectively. *HoPo's usage of the Mystic Attack is similiar to, and was inspired by the Gomu Gomu no Mi's powers and its user, Monkey D. Luffy's usage of the abillity from the One Piece series. Also, HoPo's variation in which he enlarges portions of his body were also drawn from Luffy's Gear Third ability. Category:Male Category:Majin Category:Characters Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Earth Resident Category:North Galaxy Inhabitant Category:Main Characters Category:Dragon Ball Omega Category:Characters who can fly Category:Protagonists Category:Former Villain Category:Extraterrestrials